


Life With The Arrow

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is wounded in the field and the team is forced to improvise when they can't get him back to the foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With The Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. Your comments and kudos continue to provide me with motivation to keep writing. There were several first time commenters after the last installment. Welcome to the universe and thank you for writing to me.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below. I realized that I had two fics out of order - Into Thin Air should be before Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 13\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 14\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 17\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 18\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 19\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 20\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 21\. Three (Part 13)  
> 22\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 23\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Tommy flung open the garden doors. A dark figure emerged from the torrential downpour. A flash of lightning revealed John Diggle carrying the Arrow over his shoulder. He strode into their kitchen, dripping water, mud and blood onto their floors and laid Oliver out on the long farm table that Tommy had already covered in towels. Tommy quickly moved to close the doors and draw the shades. The Merlyn- Queen-Smoak household provided enough gossip to their neighbors without adding the Green Arrow to the mix.

Dig was unzipping Oliver's jacket by the time Tommy returned to his side, "He was injected with something. He took a knife to the side and to his leg before he lost consciousness. I need you to put pressure on his leg."

Tommy had a million questions, starting with, _what the hell happened_ , but he knew now wasn't the time. Oliver was white as a sheet and entirely too still. His breath was coming out in short, rapid pants. Tommy did his best to push his fear down as he removed the gauze from the tackle box Felicity had turned into their first aid kit.

Dig had managed to remove Oliver's jacket and was using a pocket knife to cut off his shirt. Blood bubbled out of a gash low on Oliver's side. Tommy placed several squares of gauze onto the wound and Dig put his hand over it. Tommy turned his attention to the blood coming out of Oliver's thigh.

The front door slammed, announcing the arrival of Felicity and Hildy. Felicity was having a conversation over the comms as she burst into the kitchen dragging a very large case on wheels, "Arsenal, do you or do you not have an explosive arrow?" She paused for his answer, "Then blow it. You need to get the hell out of there." She placed a hand on Oliver's forehead as her eyes swept his body for damage. "I'll buy him a new Ducati. We can't leave it behind. You have to blow it up." Roy said something that made her bring her hand to her ear, "Yes, I promise to tell him that it was my idea. Dig's on his way." She tore the comm out of her ear and placed it on the table. The sound of an explosion was clearly audible.

Felicity opened the case she'd dragged in and removed several vials and a needle. She tied a rubber tube around Oliver's bicep and then wiped his arms with an alcohol swab. She quickly filled three vials with his blood and removed the rubber tube. "You need to go," she directed to Dig, "the area is crawling with cops and my electronic diversion will only work for so long."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Dig said as he removed two suture kits from the tackle box.

"John, you have to move the van before it's spotted in our neighborhood and Roy needs your help," Felicity stated calmly as she removed her coat and stepped out of her heels.

The garden door burst open and Barry was suddenly at Felicity's side. She handed him the vials, "I need Caitlin to tell me what he was injected with and what we need to counteract the effects."

"Caitlin is already at the labs. She'll call as soon as we know anything." Barry disappeared in a flash before Felicity could even finish saying, thank you.

"John," Felicity began to push Dig towards the door, "you need to go."

"Call me," John said as he closed the garden doors behind him.

Felicity hung a bag of blood from a portable IV stand and began to prep Oliver. "Tommy, you need to get his pants off." Tommy reached for the button of his trousers, "No, use the surgical shears, they're in the bottom drawer."

Tommy retrieved the shears and with a trembling hand began to cut through Oliver's leather pants. Several naughty lines about being desperate to get into Oliver's pants flitted through his mind as he carefully cut along his uninjured leg, "Does he have a spare?" It was a random thought to have, but Tommy couldn't help but think that if he cut up the Arrow's pants, Oliver would retire his hood. A vigilante couldn't run around town without his pants.

"What?" Felicity looked up from her inspection of Oliver's side wound.

"Pants. Does he have another pair?" Tommy made the final cut and pulled the pants out from underneath their patient. Oliver looked vulnerable laying in his underwear and boots on the table they had shared breakfast at that very morning. Tommy closed his eyes at the memory. Oliver had tried to persuade Tommy to join him in the shower, but Tommy had declined. He'd had an early meeting with the clinic director and had given Oliver a quick kiss and a _see you later_ before he sprinted out the door.

"He has more than one." As soon as Tommy had removed Oliver's pants, Felicity was inspecting his thigh, "I need to close this one first."

Tommy moved to the head of the table and removed the mask from Oliver's eyes. He placed a kiss on Oliver's lips and spoke softly in his ear, "Ollie, you're safe. We're here. Everything is going to be okay."

For the next hour, Tommy watched as Felicity sewed tiny neat stitches into Oliver's flesh. She hung a bag of fluids and gave a series of injections, per Caitlin's instructions. This was the first time Tommy had watched her tend to a seriously injured Oliver. Usually when Oliver was injured, she'd have him patched up and on his feet before Tommy arrived. As calm as Felicity appeared as she washed Oliver's blood off of her hands in the sink, Tommy was a wreck. Oliver had been bleeding and was still unconscious and Tommy still had no idea of what'd happened. Tommy lifted Oliver's hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles before holding it against his chest, "What happened tonight?"

She filled a basin with warm water and brought it over to the table. She handed Tommy a washcloth, "Let's get him cleaned up so he's comfortable when he wakes up."

Tommy took the cloth, placed it in the warm water and wrung it out. He began to clean the dirt and grime from Oliver's face. "Who hurt him?"

Felicity didn't look up from where she ran her cloth around the dried blood on Oliver's side, "There's a new dealer in town who fancies himself the next Vertigo. Roy accidentally triggered a booby trap and Oliver stepped in front of it. He got injected with something that made him hallucinate. The three of them were surrounded and Oliver got stabbed before Dig and Roy were able to get him out. Oliver was confused. He didn't know where he was and he started to attack Dig. Roy had to hit him with a tranq arrow."

"And you performed surgery on our kitchen table because?" Tommy hated this. He hated that the two people he loved most in the world put themselves in danger on a nightly basis. He admired them for what they did, but he hated that they did it. Every time Oliver came home with a new bruise or scar, it was all Tommy could do to not demand that he quit.

"The Markovian trade delegation has inspired quite a few protesters to cause some havoc. There was too heavy a police presence between the warehouse and the lair. It was faster to bring him here then take him the long way to the lair." Felicity emptied the basin and filled it with fresh warm water.

"At what point does he stop doing this?" Tommy wiped an errant tear from his eyes, "At what point does he just belong to us and not to this damned city?"

"Tommy," Felicity began to wipe Oliver's chest, "he's going to be fine. The wounds weren't deep and Caitlin said that other than being a little hung over in the morning, there won't be any long term side effects from the Vertigo."

Tommy ran his fingers through Oliver's hair. In a world where their friends could run faster than the speed of light or shrink to the size of a postage stamp and the villains had found a way to harness magic and immortality, it only seemed to emphasize how human Oliver truly was. The man he loved didn't have any special powers, he could die and yet he continued on insisting to run towards danger. "Maybe tonight he's fine, but what about tomorrow? We're not getting any younger. His right knee is starting to show early signs of arthritis. Felicity, are we enabling him to kill himself?"

"He's not ready to stop. He won't stop," Felicity started washing Oliver's legs.

Tommy moved until he was directly across from Felicity, "We haven't asked him to stop. What if we ask him?"

"I won't ask him to stop," Felicity grabbed the surgical shears and cut Oliver's underwear off. At Tommy's raised brow she offered, "They're covered in blood and they're going to stick to him and be painful to remove."

Tommy began to wash the dried blood from Oliver's hip and groin, "Aren't you tired of sewing him closed?"

Felicity didn't look at Tommy as she continued to bathe Oliver, "I'm grateful for every stitch I put into him because it means he came back to me alive. It's the wounds I won't be able to sew closed that keep me up at night."

"Why not ask him to stop?" Tommy stopped Felicity's hand, "He'll stop, if you ask."

She shook her head, "He's not ready to stop. If we ask him, he'll stop, but we'll have to leave town. I don't think he could stay here and do nothing."

The weight of everything that had happened that night, washed over him. How many other nights had he come close to losing Oliver without realizing it? How many near misses was he blissfully ignorant of? Tommy had been in denial too long. Oliver had chosen to make death his constant companion, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Felicity went still, "Tommy, what are you saying?"

"I know they say that you should live every day like it's your last, but that's hard to do. Life gets in the way. There are meetings and trips that sometimes have to take priority." Tommy took hold of Oliver's hand, "This morning after breakfast, he wanted to go back to bed. He told me that he missed me," Tommy looked up at Felicity, "and I told him that I was too busy. I knew that he had something on his mind and that he needed to spend time with me, but I still left to go to my meeting."

Felicity sighed, "Tommy, I'm sure he understood."

"Yes, but he could've died tonight and his last memory of me would have been of me telling him I was too busy." Tommy lifted his hand to stop her from speaking, "I know, he could've been hit by a bus as Oliver Queen, but he wasn't. He was almost killed because he chose to put his life in danger. Every day, he chooses to put his life in danger."

"What are you saying?" Felicity's eyes had filled with tears.

"I don't know. I just don't know if I can continue to stand by and watch him kill himself." Tommy's skin suddenly felt too tight and his body was humming with energy.

Tommy took the dirty basin to the sink and dumped it out. He retrieved two blankets from the back of their sofa in the family room and a pillow. He worked with Felicity to cover Oliver and to make him as comfortable as their table would allow. "I'm going to take Hildy for a walk."

"It's pouring out," Felicity moved around the table to intercept him.

Tommy whistled and Hildy got up from her bed, "Then we'll get wet. I just need to not be here." Tommy grabbed his rain jacket and Hildy's leash. He kissed Felicity and then Oliver on the forehead, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

An hour later, Felicity greeted Tommy and Hildy in the foyer with towels. Tommy and the dog were soaking wet and he was shivering. Felicity draped a towel over Hildy's back and then turned her attention to Tommy. "You need to get out of these clothes," she began to unzip his jacket, "before you get sick."

Tommy instantly felt guilty for making her worry when she already had her plate full with Oliver, "Babe, I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head."

Felicity continued to methodically undress him, "Did you clear your head? Are you leaving?"

"Hey," Tommy took hold of her hands, "I'm not going anywhere. I shouldn't have said that. I was upset and it was a stupid thing to say."

Felicity pulled her hands free and knelt to dry off Hildy, "You should probably take a shower and warm up. Once you come back down, I'd like to take a shower."

Tommy took in her appearance. Her clothes were covered in Oliver's blood. She even had some blood in her hair. While he was being selfish having a panic attack over Oliver, she'd sat at their lover's side and sat vigil. He knelt at her side, "Let me dry off Hildy while you take a shower. I can wait until you're done."

"You're in your underwear," she rubbed the top of Hildy's head with the towel.

"You've never complained about that before," Tommy teased as he took the towel from her and started to rub Hildy.

She gathered Tommy's wet clothes in her arms and started towards the stairs. When she reached the bottom step she turned to look at him, "Don't ever say you're leaving unless you mean it. My heart can't take it."

Tommy stood up and moved to the bottom of the staircase. He took Felicity's face between his hands, "I promise, those words will never leave my mouth again. I love you, Felicity and I love Oliver. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her tenderly, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Thank you," she rested her forehead against his. "I'll be back down in fifteen minutes. Come get me if something happens."

 

Felicity and Tommy sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Each of them held one of Oliver's hands and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The house was completely silent. Hildy had put herself to bed when he went upstairs to shower. Tommy had made a pot of tea that sat on the counter untouched and cold. 

"This is something we never talk about. Even when we spent months in Nanda Parbat with nothing to do but talk, we didn’t talk about it. Why?" Her question rousing him from his vigil.

He ran a hand over his face and tried to focus his eyes on her thoughtful face, "What don't we talk about?"

Felicity pointed at Oliver with her chin, "Him. This. The Arrow. After four years together and it just struck me, you never ask us questions about what we do at night. You never come down to the lair. Why is that?"

He tried to laugh her question off, "Leather's never been my kink. I thought I'd leave that to you and Ollie."

She frowned and gave him her patented, _don't pull that crap with me Merlyn_ , look, "Tommy."

"I know it will be hard for you to believe that the big strapping man you've fallen in love with wasn't always like this," he grinned, "but as a kid I was always small for my age."

Felicity smiled, "You were ridiculously adorable. All those dark curls and huge blue eyes."

He laughed, "I knew I'd regret showing you my baby album."

"Do you remember when Ollie and I got kidnapped right after he got home?" He ran his free hand over Oliver's head as he remembered the moment in the alley when they'd been grabbed. He'd been so afraid he was going to lose Ollie after just getting him back.

"It was a little before my time," she lifted their joined hands and rested her cheek against them, "he hadn't spilled a latte on his laptop yet, but he told me the story."

"I knew that Ollie was the one who saved us from the kidnappers. Not because I saw something, but because that's what Ollie did, he always saved me. When the Hood started dropping bodies, deep down I knew it was Ollie. I just didn't want to believe it." Tommy looked up at the ceiling, "He'll hate it if he ever hears this, but Ollie was such a sweet kid. He was a douche bag," Tommy winked at her, "don't get me wrong, but he was always sweet and gentle."

"I think he'd say that was only for you and Thea," Felicity offered with a small smile.

"That might be true." A tear rolled down Tommy's cheek, "When my mom died, Ollie sat next to me at the funeral. He held my hand and never let go - the whole day, he never let go. That night I went back to the Queen's to spend the night. He rubbed my back the whole night as I cried."

"He loved you," Felicity stated plainly.

Tommy smiled and wiped the tear from his face, "Ollie was always my protector. I was always smaller than most of the guys in our class and Ollie was always one of the biggest. Our junior year of high school he was already six feet tall. I was only five-eight."

"I still would've been hot for you back then," she winked at him.

He laughed at the thought of eleven-year-old Felicity hanging up a poster of him and Oliver in her room like they were in a boy band, "I was handsome, but you would've been hotter for Ollie."

She shook her head, "I've seen the pictures. How'd you let him walk around with that hair?"

Tommy blushed as he remembered the few times he held tight to Oliver's long hair as they shared stolen kisses and pressed their bodies close together, "I didn't mind it."

Felicity grinned as if she could read his mind, "One of these days you guys are going to share all your drunken hook-up stories and then I'm going to watch you two reenact them - with a lot less alcohol and a lot more nudity."

"I'll look for a wig for Ollie so you can have the full experience." Tommy ran his fingers through Oliver's cropped hair and smiled, "Of course, what he looks like now is pretty fucking amazing, but I never cared about that, he was always just beautiful to me." He looked at Felicity, "Pretty cheesy, right?"

She smiled softly, "No, I know what you mean. He is a beautiful person, inside and out."

"That," he pointed at her, "is cheesy." He placed his hand over Oliver's chest and tried to match his breathing. "I was picked on at school - small, dead mom, absentee dad - I was a target rich environment, but Ollie never tolerated anyone stepping out of line. Everyone knew that if they went after me, they had to deal with him." Tommy got a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered, "He would just stand there with his fists clenched at his sides and dare them to say something. I don't think he ever threw more than a couple of punches in the sixth grade, but that carried us through high school. God knows, I never made it easy on him, my mouth," he grinned, "had a way of getting me into trouble."

"I know the feeling," she placed her hand on top of his.

"I know what life without him is like. Those five years were worse than the years after my mom died, because," Tommy's voice broke, "he wasn't there. I've never been lonelier or more lost in my whole life. I don't know if I could survive that again. I don't ask questions because I have to compartmentalize the Arrow if I'm going to make it through the day. That fear, that I could lose him forever, is always there and every day is a day I have to battle myself not to ask him to stop. I know why he does what he does. I'm proud of him, but he doesn't have to put on a mask to prove to me that he is a good man worthy of being loved. Oliver Queen has been my personal hero my whole life."

"Tommy," Oliver rasped, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tommy quickly ran his hands over his face to remove his tears before he leaned over and smiled at Oliver. He gently wiped the tears that were falling from Oliver's eyes, "Are you in pain?"

Oliver eyed Felicity, "A little, but that's not why," he raised a hand to wipe another tear from his eye before he took hold of Tommy's. Oliver cleared his throat, "Why haven't you told me any of that?"

"How much did you hear?"

Oliver's mouth turned up in a small smile, "Enough to tell you that I won't be putting on a wig."

A chuckle of relief burst out of Tommy, "Since you didn't die on me tonight, you'll get your way, no wig, but I'm pretty sure Felicity will be very disappointed."

"I think I'll survive." Felicity moved to stand in Oliver's line of sight, "What do you remember?"

"Roy triggered some kind of spring loaded trap. I got injected with something," Oliver's hand moved to his chest and covered the small puncture wound. "Vertigo?"

"New and improved, well, improved if you consider hallucinating and violent outbursts improved," at Oliver's furrowed brow she continued, "which we do not."

"How long have I been out for?" Oliver reached for both of their hands.

"Almost four hours," Felicity squeezed his hand. "Roy had to take you down with a tranq arrow and then Caitlin had me administer an additional sedative to counteract the effects of the Vertigo. You'll be fine after a good night's sleep. You also got stabbed, well, more slashed than stabbed. Nothing too deep, but you lost some blood due to how fast the Vertigo had your heart pumping. One bag of blood and two dozen stitches."

"That would explain why I'm naked on our kitchen table," Oliver smiled playfully at Tommy.

A witty retort was on the tip of his tongue, but Tommy couldn't play the night off like a joke, "Do you feel strong enough to get upstairs or would you prefer to sleep on the sofa?"

"I want to sleep in our bed," Oliver rolled onto his uninjured side and swung his legs over the edge of the table. He pulled the blanket covering him off and dropped it onto a chair, "I don't have any pants on."

"Buddy," Tommy gently wrapped an arm around Oliver's hip, careful of his wound, "when has that ever stopped you before?"

"Careful," Felicity cautioned as Oliver rose to his feet, "I'll go get the bed ready."

Tommy and Oliver progressed slowly to the staircase. Oliver needed a minute to catch his breath at the bottom of the stairs, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Tommy was about to tell Oliver that they were only stopping because he was panting when it occurred to him that Oliver was back onto the conversation he'd overheard, "Yes, but I won't ask you to."

Oliver nodded his head and began to climb the stairs, one step at a time. It took them five minutes to make it to their bedroom and Oliver nearly collapsed onto their bed. Felicity helped Tommy get a pair of pajama pants onto Oliver. Tommy settled Oliver onto his pillow and pulled the duvet up under his chin. He moved to stand up when Oliver grabbed his hand, "Lay down next to me, please."

Tommy looked at Felicity who shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to go brush my teeth and give you guys a minute."

Tommy crawled into bed next to Oliver and laid on his side, propped up on his elbow. Oliver's hand sought his under the blanket and squeezed it tightly. Oliver's eyes were glassy and his pupils were blown wide open. He was still high. Tommy wasn't sure if it was from the Vertigo or the cocktail Felicity injected into him to counter the effects. It had been a very long time since Tommy had seen a high Oliver and it wasn't bringing back pleasant memories, "Ollie, you scared the shit out of me tonight."

"I'm sorry. I know that this is harder on you guys than it is on me," Oliver's hand slid up to rest against Tommy's chest.

Tommy's hand traveled to Oliver's chest and traced the old scars that he knew by heart, "I don't think that's true. Your body is taking a beating, Ollie. One day, that bill is going to come due."

Oliver's eyes welled with tears, "Are you going to leave me if I don't stop?"

The earlier guilt from his conversation with Felicity washed over him, "Why would you think that?"

"For starters," Oliver's finger traced the crease in Tommy's brow, "the look on your face lets me know you at least thought about it." Oliver glanced at the closed bathroom door, "Felicity is also way more stressed than my injuries warrant, which tells me something happened between the two of you."

Tommy brushed his lips gently against Oliver's, "You don't need to show off that your observational skills are still top-notch even when high and injured."

"You haven't answered me," Oliver's eyes sought Tommy's, "are you going to leave if I don't stop?"

Tommy hated himself before the words even left his mouth, "If I say yes, will you stop?"

Oliver swallowed hard, "If you ask me to stop, I will."

The look on Oliver's face was all Tommy needed to know that he was telling the truth. Oliver would hang up his hood and quiver if he asked him to do it. He had complete power over Oliver's life and he was both awed and horrified that Oliver would surrender it to him. Tears began to fall from Tommy's eyes, "How much would you hate me if I did ask you?"

Tears leaked from Oliver's eyes, "I could never hate you."

Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes, "Which is why I won't ask you to stop. This is my issue, not yours."

Oliver shook his head against his pillow, "Your issues are my issues."

Tommy smiled, "It's okay. Tonight was a little rough, tomorrow will be better."

"I love you," Oliver's fingers twisted in Tommy's t-shirt, "how do I make it better?"

"Nothing needs to be fixed, I promise," Tommy put his hand over Oliver's and brought their joined hands to his lips. "I love you."

"Kiss me," Oliver said huskily.

Tommy obliged and placed another gentle kiss to Oliver's lips. Oliver brought his hand to the back of Tommy's head and held him against his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Tommy pulled back with a gasp, "Ollie, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Oliver leaned in for another kiss.

Tommy's hand grabbed Oliver's wrist, "You're injured and you're high and you really should be sleeping."

"I'm not that injured," Oliver tried to free his wrist from Tommy's grasp, "and I'm not that high."

Tommy kissed Oliver's temple, "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes, he felt Oliver relax and begin to breath deep and steady. Tommy shifted his position and spotted Felicity watching them from the doorway, "He's asleep."

Felicity moved to join them in bed. Tommy started to move to his side of the bed, "Don't, I think he needs you next to him tonight." She climbed into bed and rested her head against Tommy's chest. She reached across his stomach to touch Oliver. Felicity tilted his chin back towards her and she kissed him gently, "I'm going to tell you what you just told him. Everything is okay. Go to sleep. We're not going anywhere."

Tommy leaned across Felicity and turned off the lamp. Once he settled comfortably on his back, Felicity snuggled into his side. He reached for Oliver's hand and laced their fingers together. He gently stroked Felicity's back as her breath evened out and she fell asleep. He lay in the darkness and listened to the steady rhythm of their breathing and felt at peace. He whispered, "I love you," into the darkness. Even as his lover's slept, their bodies silently responded. Oliver's fingers tightened against his own and Felicity's flexed against his chest. The events of the night had brought up fears that he’d spent years forcing down and there were things that would needed to be addressed when Oliver was sober, but tonight all three of them were alive and asleep in their bed and Tommy decided that, for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Today is the start of my week off. Along with hanging out with my brother, drinking some yummy California wine, I hope to continue to be productive with my fics.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
